


Why is it always my fault?

by radink333



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Father, Other, Sad Will, Sad Will Byers, Saving Will, Season 3, Self-Harm, Suicidal Will Byers, mike wheeler - Freeform, st3, trigger-warning, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radink333/pseuds/radink333
Summary: **Wrote on a phone**After the heated fight between Mike and Will, Will didn’t go to Castle Byers. Instead he went home and.
Relationships: Mike Wheeler & Will Byers, Mike/will, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will/mike
Kudos: 51





	Why is it always my fault?

**Author's Note:**

> Grrr Major Trigger Warning Suicidal Thoughts, Self Harm Slurs.
> 
> Also I changed some of the argument a bit.

“It’s not my fault you don’t like girls!” Mike yelled, obviously hurting Will in the process. The shorter boys ears rung to the sound of every sound the Earth was making when the argument went down. Will was heartbroken, he didn’t know how to feel, his best friend since KINDERGARTEN just used a insult he swore he wouldn’t use when he was just 9.

The tall black haired boy felt a huge brick of guilt smack him in the head. He shouldn’t have said that, especially to the boy who has been called that his whole life. “Oh.. I’m sorry Mike.” Will said looking down, he felt guilty of trying to force his friend to play with him, which he shouldn’t be, Mike and the party have been excluding him the whole Summer! Forgetting his separation anxiety, his depression, his PTSD. He has so much weight on his shoulders and when he plays the stupid little board game he feels happy, he forgets everything. 

“Will, We’re not kids anymore. What in gods green earth would you think all we would do is play DnD for the rest our lives?!” Mike said raising his voice a little bit too high. Will flinched at the sudden yelling from his friend, at the verge of tears, “I don’t know, It was silly of me to think that. I’m sorry Mike, I’m going to go now.” The brown haired boy said adjusting himself on his bike and pedaling off in the heavy rain.

“Shit.” Mike said under his breath. He may have just lost his best friend for 9 years of his life, all because of a silly kids game. “No this is his fault. Who cares about him anymore.” The 14 year old boy said scoffing and going back inside.

He walks into the basement to be greeted by Lucas, “Where’s Will?” He asked curiously. “He left because I yelled at him, what a baby” Mike stated sitting back on his couch getting another bag of nacho chips, he offered Lucas a bag which was accepted and saw him sit next to him to watch tv.

***

Will was pedaling as fast as he could down the street. All he could think about is how he could of not tried playing DnD and be normal like the others. ‘I hate myself’ he thought to him self. Due to the rain Will soon fell off his bike falling face first into some mud and concrete. He was a literal mess, a dirty, crying, bloody mess. Since his house was so close he ran to the door shut it. Nobody was home but him. He left his bike on the side of the road, all rusted, broken. 

The now soaking wet brown haired boy ran into the bathroom and closed the door locking it. He sat in the bathtub with his feet dangling out. Beginning to sob in his hand Will screamed about how much he hated himself and how much he wished he was dead. His father was right. He was just a sissy, a f@g. He is everything his father wanted him not to be. “It’s all my fault!” Will screamed.

Jumping out of the bathtub he opens a drawer and sees a shiny silver blade his brother must of left in the drawer, not expecting anyone to hurt himself with it. His violently shaking hands picked the knife up and looked up, looked up at the ugly, disgusting, 14 year old boy looking right back at him. He sobbed even more aggressively and began to cut his wrists, working his way up. He also did that to the opposite arm as well. Will left them just to bleed while he flops to the ground and sits up against the wall.

***

It’s been 45 minutes since Will left. Mike and Lucas are still watching TV eating food, trying to explain why their now ex girlfriends broke up with them. Out of nowhere Lucas asks

“Didn’t you say you yelled at Will?”

“Um.. Yeah? Why?”

“This may not be a big deal but I thought Will doesn’t like being yelled at because his father use to yell at him a lot and hit him.”

“Yeah, his father is a asshole.”

“And isn’t it raining right now? What about you never leaving Will alone?” Lucas said looking Mike dead in the eye. Mike’s eyes widened, remembering Will was suicidal and use to hurt himself . The black haired boy got up and sprinted to his phone, dialing the number he knows by heart. 10 seconds go by and soon he hears “You’ve reaches the Byers, we’re sorry we couldn’t ge—“ Mike hung up and turned to Lucas “We need to go.”

*** 

Will was sunk down to the ground, feeling dizzy, light headed, hungry maybe. Blood falling from the cuts from his arms, dirt mixing with blood, blood mixing with blood. The crimson red liquid fell from his body to the ground creating a tiny puddle on the ground.

Will felt like he was about to faint, faint from the pain, faint from the blood loss. He just wanted to go to sleep, sleep, sleep is what he usually did when he was scared or in pain. He never wants to get his family scared so when he has nightmares he always keeps them to himself, creating another weight on his shoulders.

He was in pain, Will gripped onto his arms but soon took them off due to the sensitive cuts on his arms. He because to cry again, he was hurt, physically and mentally. He just wanted to curl up and die, to shrink and never be seen again, move to a different country across the world. He wanted to never been seen again by anyone. All he does is disappoint people or make people mad for the rest of the day.

He was hurting.

***

Mike and Lucas ran out the door with their raincoat on. Mike grabbed onto the spare key to the Byers house, he puts it in his pocket and gets on his bike. He speeds off to go help his childhood best friend Will, he needed to be saved, not from a demegorgon, not from the mindflayer, he needed to be saved from his mental health, his conscious, his brain. He was hurting on the inside and nobody noticed.

They were about a street away from Will’s house, right next to a forest they spot something shine. It was a rusty bike all messed up. “Mike, It’s Will’s bike.” Lucas said with a shaky tone. Mike felt like he was about to throw up. ‘Oh please god don’t let him back into that horrible place.’ Mike thought to himself before launching his bike into the forest and running towards Will’s small house.

Lucas and Mike were at the porch steps. They spot little specks of blood around the porch and door. Mike puts the key in and unlocks the door and runs in. They hear sobs and tiny whimpers coming from the bathroom. The black haired boy ran to the bathroom door and slammed on the door.

“WILL PLEASE LET ME IN” Mike yelled through the door. Will’s sobs got louder as Mike heard a knife fall on the floor. Mike begins to push himself on the door to get it to open. Will is now terrified, he didn’t want Mike to see him like this, Mike would laugh at him, he’s scared.

Mike got the door to open but soon found Will, on the ground shaking, in muddy/bloody clothes, his arms are all cut up and he’s soaking wet. The tall boy ran to the shorter boy and picked him up to get shown a blood puddle beneath him. Will must be in so much pain. 

“I’m sorry M-Mike..” Will struggled to let out, his shaky body looked up at Mike who was looking at him with sad eyes, “Don’t you ever apologize to me. I was the one who messed up Will, I made you go through all of this. I made you be in this much pain. You never deserved any of this just because of Dungeons and Dragons. I’m so sorry for being such a horrible friend.” Mike said taking his raincoat off and placing it around Will. It was really big for Will but he didn’t care. The tall boy picked the smaller boy up and said “Let’s get back to my house and I’ll help you get fixed up.” Mike said looking at Will grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> This is my first ever written story on AO3.
> 
> I’m no good of a writer so if you could, you can give me some writing advice :)


End file.
